


Kensington

by nekonokimochi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonokimochi/pseuds/nekonokimochi
Summary: Joy, a university student on her first solo adventure in London, finds herself in a little trouble with a popular celebrity. Where might this lead to?
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Character(s), Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Mews House

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just a self-indulgent story. I had found myself writing so much I thought I'd publish it on AO3 instead of letting it rot haha. Please forgive it and enjoy! Sorry Mr Cavill.

## The Camera

* * *

Exploring the wealthy borough of Kensington was a treat amongst the bustle of busy London and its many exhibitions. Solo traveling was a first experience, daunting, worrisome filled with the new and unknown. Dark curly hair bounced against the young Asian’s back as small cone heels clacked against the cobblestone streets. The local homes were beautiful here, some very extravagant townhouses – others converted barns, stables, and shops. Quieter compared to the main areas surrounding King’s cross and the beloved wing wings, Joy found herself taking exponential photographs of the beautiful estate. Finding a seemingly empty street, with concerned care, she prepared her camera for a timer shot, balanced on her bag and books from within. A candid shot to capture her moment in time amongst the quintessentially English roads. Glancing through her pieces of work to the side, a deeper voice startled the student, stimulating her panicked, anxious behaviour. Flipping around towards the source of noise, Joy ran her eyes higher towards a much taller individual. “Sorry, but I need to get through,”

Flurried words escaped her as she hurriedly moved aside, drilling a slur of sorrys; face turning as red as it could from the embarrassment of being caught. The jangling of keys highlighted that the home she had perched outside of belonged to them. It couldn’t help but fill her mind with shame and sadness at how unlucky that she could have been – what grandiose timing; was that laughter? Now observing him a little more from a distance, his features manifested, revealing himself as…

“…Henry Cavill?”

A gasp left her as his attention turned directly towards her mid-opening. Panic sinking a little at the idea a fan might have just discovered his abode – not that others didn’t live nearby knowing too, a telling look at the device in her hands knitted his brows together slightly. Dressed in a very simple set of matching loungewear and trainers, he wished he could have met her in a different scenario. One where he could indulge in being the celebrity, but the circumstances were interfering with his privacy, and subtle anxiety posed the smaller girl as a crazy fan.

Surprised into a little silence and awkwardness, it took a while to realise that the celebrity interaction was considerably awkward, finding him upon entering his private space. His small sigh caused her to sweat as the incriminating appearance dawned upon her. At the same time, both of them rushed to deal with the situation.

**“I’m not stalking you!”**   
_“Please don’t share those,”_

Both a little taken aback, they both paused and watched each other with difficult expressions.

Shy and awkward at the much larger, more intimidatingly well-built male, Joy was unsure as to whether she should explain herself first or allow him the respect to be vocal. He was a special person and deserved the space to be. **And he thought she was a stalker**. It was too late. She knew where he lived now and all he could do was persuade her not to publicise it. Frustrated at the predicament, but remaining as understanding and polite as he could, Henry began speaking. "It doesn't matter if you stalk me at this point, please just whatever you do, don't publicise this place. I don't want to have to move," Accepting his words, the 5ft girl nodded eagerly, trying to win some points of respect. "I understand, I really do. I wasn't intending to find your home; I was just taking pictures here because it's so beautiful. I had no idea I swear, I literally had no clue, please believe me when I say I'm not a creep. You can even look at the photos on this camera, please don't think I'm a bad person," she stammered and rambled, the redness of colour not paling at all, heat at the back of her eyes. A celebrity she liked. Actually liked? Thinking she was some dirty, creepy, privacy-invading loser? She didn't want any legal implications or a cease and desist... the burden was falling heavier around her shoulders and it could be seen on her face. Noticing the dread curl up around her, the actor softened his stance, feeling a little bad. She looked almost like a child and here he was, upsetting an unknown person with the conjecture that had no basis. Of course, people liked him, they loved him. It was understandable really, and he had perhaps jumped the gun.

It was then they heard a scuffle of noise at the door to his Mews home. It must have been Kal, eager to meet his owner and surprisingly not barking. With the door being semi-open, it only took one more tumbler to shift before the entire frame was released, letting the dog roar out between them. The Akita took notice of the girl after running around Henry before he dashed towards her at full pelt. Although she adored dogs, especially Akitas the sudden appearance and speed of the dog caught her off guard, throwing her into a panic as she began moving away from it. As all dogs love the chase, the dark pet leaped onto the South Asian, throwing them both to the ground from being the actual size of her. Cavill rushed to pull Kal back, but the sound of plastic impacting the ground was harrowing, and all of them knew what had occurred. Once the dog had been ordered back into the house sweetly by his owner, the larger individual leaned down towards Joy, her silence deafening as she held her camera, still hanging around her neck, not switching on. "I'm so sorry-" but before he could string together any more words he could hear and see the drops of tears hitting the camera, her eyes hidden by long black hair. A small sniffle verified the reaction and now it was his turn to feel dread. Taking a deep breath, an open hand was offered towards her. It was a little slow before she picked herself up without his offer; the starry-eyed presence of Henry Cavill barely existing more than a second from the moment she realized. Heartbreak filled her soul and stubbornness padded her veins. No words fell from her and Cavill knew he was going to have to deal with this situation. He had just made a strange girl cry and broken her camera.


	2. The Mews

##  Inside

* * *

Once the dog had been ordered back into the house sweetly by his owner, the larger individual leaned down towards Joy, her silence deafening as she held her camera, still hanging around her neck, not switching on. "I'm so sorry-" but before he could string together any more words he could hear and see the drops of tears hitting the camera, her eyes hidden by long black hair. A small sniffle verified the reaction and now it was his turn to feel dread. Taking a deep breath, an open hand was offered towards her. It was a little slow before she picked herself up without his offer; the starry-eyed presence of Henry Cavill barely existing more than a second from the moment she realised. Heartbreak filled her soul and stubbornness padded her veins. No words fell from her and Cavill knew he was going to have to deal with this situation. He had just made a girl cry and broken their camera.

"Hey, I'm really really sorry. We'll sort this out, but would you mind coming inside for a moment? Get you a tissue," Without looking up the short female nodded slowly, following him into the house by observing his feet. He sat her down in the front room, the location where he had shot his infamous, building a pc video. Still refusing to look up and show her snotty, puffed, still red, wet, and ugly face, the Superman actor returned with a tuft of soft tissues. Quietly, she padded away at her face; the corpse of her camera lying limp and cradled on her lap.

Henry sat down himself, petting Kal and reassuring him that it was okay. It was an awkward silence; she was mostly still wiping away her bodily fluids, grossly, in front of her favourite male celebrity. The situation had escalated so much that the suspicious individual in front of his home was now sat in the private space of his abode, a place where barely anyone outside of his circle was able to be. His attention turned back towards the girl as repetitive mumbling came out of her mouth between choked sobs. A sorry after another sorry, "I'm so sorry..." she chanted over and over.

Maintaining his distance to respect her space and out of fear for any misunderstandings, he gave her a box of more tissues. He slowly began to speak, waiting for a little for her to calm down. "It’s okay, please relax, you don't need to apologise anymore," he reassured her in that smooth, empathic voice of his. "This was a huge misunderstanding that got out of hand, I shouldn't have judged you so fast and I'm really sorry about the camera. Kal meant no ill will,"

Lifting and dropping her head softly, she agreed in a rough voice "I know," Relieved that she felt nothing bad towards his sweet precious best friend, Henry felt one thing returning to peace. "Thank you. The camera, what make is it? We can get you a replacement. The SD card and battery should be okay right?" He queried, subtly wanting to move the scenario along. He felt a little bad with his ulterior motive - wanting to be at peace again, but it was best for both of them to be beyond this.

After taking deep breaths and cooling herself down, Joy summoned a travel brush from her bag in an attempt to return herself to some of her former glory. She didn't want to think about the reality of what was happening as she could already feel the need to cry crawling back. A small glance at the mirror concluded her worry - it wasn't too bad, but her makeup needed refreshing.

"Is that okay?" She stumbled out, looking up and towards his direction, unable to make eye contact.

There was an odd moment of silence before laughter broke from the homeowner. A little shocked, Joy turned red, not sure why he was laughing and speculating at the many reasons she could find to what it was.

"Is it okay? Of course, it’s okay. I criminalised you, made you feel uncomfortable, your camera broke and you cried because of me. I think I at the very least owe you a new one. What is the make? I'll have one bought and dropped off here," he elaborated, glad to finally find a smile on himself that afternoon.

A little in awe at the ability to just buy a replacement for the £600 camera and at his reaction, confused thoughts painted her face. Despite that, she gave him his answer, his fingers sending a swift text following.

"You know my name, I never asked you yours," he commented, gesturing towards her telling him.

"O-oh... I'm Joy - well that’s my nickname.. or calling name... not my real name," she explained awkwardly, not wanting to hear him butcher her true name.

"Why Joy?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in that way she saw so many times through a screen, her chest fluttering slightly. Abashedly she explained and he grinned at her again.

"That's very well thought out, its a shame that I've still not seen you smile... sorry again," he apologised.

It was starting to become overwhelming, how the situation was developing... and how big Kal really was. Now that she felt more comfortable, and they were waiting for a response, her lips parted to ask her own question. "Can I pet him?" Her hand hovered towards the dog as permission was granted. Gently running her fingers through the large dog, he panted and played with her. The size of him was incredible, and, at the back of her mind, was another reason she felt shy. She was so short.

Henry just observed for a moment, encouraging Kal when required, and enjoying his best friend playing with the stranger. He was so friendly and sweet; it was good that there were no hard feelings. A thought drifted past him before he vocalised it to the guest. "Joy."

The way he called her name almost made her vocally squeak, a huge flush hiding beneath her false blush. "Yeah?"

"I know you obviously recognised me, whilst we're here would you like me to sign something? I just still feel a little bad," he suggested, letting her make her conclusion. Perhaps it would steer the problem far away, but she seemed sweet enough - and he had made her cry.

Considering it, the ghost of a smile brushed her lips, eager fingers searching through her bag for something suitable. Joy vocalised her satisfaction with the idea whilst making her decision. Concluding on her appropriate canvas, she lifted herself up to bring him the item, before a sharp pain caused her to wince. The dog owner noticed, asking if she was okay. Having been sat down the entire time when she was not emotionally distraught, Joy had not quite noticed the cuts and bruises that were littered around her body from falling onto the cobblestone.

She quickly sat down again, locating the spots that hurt and also looking for her travel medical equipment. Presented with a green box, the raven gratefully took it, retrieving items she needed in order to clean and dress her small wounds. Not much could be done about bruising, but some painkillers could at least get her home.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't realise you were hurt," he commented, Joy shaking her hands and head. "It’s okay, I didn't notice either, please don't worry," she reassured him, giving him a cringey thumbs up. Stretching parts of her body, testing the limits, she stood onto two small feet to pass the celebrity her item of choice once again.

“Oh, a case? That’s cute, with the paw on it,” Henry complimented, taking the white bag and getting up himself to collect a permanent marker.

“Yeah, it’s my... uh, Nintendo Switch case,” Joy elaborated shyly.

“Oh right, I see. You play games?” He queried as a short scratch tested the level of ink before settling back onto the sofa, his now-guest standing beside it coyly. Awkwardly laughing, a rounded nail scratched the youth’s neck, finally taking in the space that surrounded her, Kal brushing against her legs.

“Mhmm, I uh – I know you play lots of games too, from the articles and stuff. Don’t know if you know of them since you’re a PC gamer…and like your western stuff,” she detailed, looking everywhere but him, rubbing her arm softly.

Lifting an incredulous eyebrow, he adjusted from his lounged position.

“Hah, hit me, I’m sure I’ll at least recognise them,” he taunted, pausing to glance at the case and writing a small little note with his signature.

She listed a few games that frequented her free time. Genshin Impact, Persona, Animal Crossing, and Smite were just a few. The Sherlock Holmes actor returned the case, the student reading it, adorning a smile at last. Bright eyes gazed at her, lips curling at finally spotting her expression flip. It was cute on her, much better than the tears she had been subdued to before.

“I’ve heard of a few of those actually, especially Smite – that’s not particularly Eastern haha. I’ve actually played that once or twice. It’s another game from the people behind Paladins right?” he replied, watching the other sit herself back onto the distant sofa; its back towards a large window. She nodded, showing more obvious signs of anxious behaviour and awkwardness. The girl was clearly not self-confident and most probably feeling humiliated; embarrassed. He hadn’t realised it when his breath caught in his throat, a little vocal tut escaping him. Her concentration shifted to him sharply, alert, and seemingly worried that it had been aimed at her.

“Ah no, I was tutting at myself, - not you. I really am sorry for today. In my need to avoid drama I only caused more trouble. This isn’t quite the starry-eyed experience from a celebrity is it,” Henry ended with a boyish chuckle, hoping to keep the mood light. It wasn’t entirely clear when the camera would show up or if success would be granted at all. Liking to keep his life private and knowing how news traveled - a small fear tickled his throat that the unknown person before him would leak the scenario in a twisted way. It’d be easy.

He had to be less suspicious. Suspicion was what brought about the situation.

“Could I say something... uh Mr… Cavill?” Joy imparted softly, looking very timid. Delicately he nodded, vacantly wondering what the time was.

“You’re right when you say this isn’t a very glamorous way to meet a celebrity… I don’t have that many I really like but…Uhm.. you are one of them. I feel really embarrassed making such a fool of myself in front of you… and the worst knowing that you suspected me of being… a creep.” She eyed him curiously, his expression blank as he focused on her words.

“But I appreciate you trying to make it up to me. Celebrities are people as much as I try to convince myself you’re not… It’s really behind me. Thank you for taking me in too, you could have just left me out there. This isn’t the way I wanted to meet you, but I’m still really… Uhm… pleased to have met you,”

Not making eye contact with him, the spoken-of-celebrity grinned. Her words eased his worry and anxiety and reassured him that the youth was seemingly well-behaved and kind-hearted. “Honestly, I’m glad that this hasn’t ruined your image of me. Please let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you before you leave – oh like, would you like a drink?”

Taking his offer, she requested just water. The homeowner disappeared for a moment as he left to collect her order, leaving them both alone for some time.

Was this really happening? Henry Cavill was giving **_her_** water whilst she sat in his home. The Henry Cavill. The beloved Superman actor and heartthrob celebrity that even she couldn’t deny? It was embarrassing… but he really was so kind. There was always a worry it was just a façade, but maybe there was a ring of truth.

Returning shortly with her glass, he placed it on a small table in front of his guest.

“Could I make one more…very silly request? Please turn it down if it oversteps any boundaries…” Joy asked modestly between sips. After settling back at his respectful distance, Kal climbed up to join him, demanding the intense eye contact that the youth had been avoiding.

“ _Thank you Kal.”_

He encouraged her to speak and with a tentative pause, softly re-painted lips split to form words.

“I’ve always dreamt of… playing games with you,” she introduced shortly, them both quietening at the awkward tension that had been created between them. Before Henry could speak, she continued rapidly. “N-not like that – or in a way that it might have come across. I- I meant of… video games… ‘cause I know you do play them. I’m not very good at games like Smite and such, but…I’d like to play with you… if that was okay,”

Feeling like she had shared something much more dramatic than it had been her eyes closed too as if it would protect her. There was a lot of time as Mr. Cavill considered the idea. It was something he had been asked about before and his natural inclination was to turn it down. It was a very dangerous idea and the prospects of telling the strange, awkward girl that he had feared a gamer ID was not a brilliant one. Running his large hands through the fur of his dog, his blue-toned orbs glassed over the asker, as if it would give him clearer understanding. Perhaps there might be a way.

“I’m sure you’ll understand that I don’t share my IDs because of privacy and I mostly just play with my family… but I could look into creating a throwaway account so that we could play a few games? Out of the games you mentioned to me, I could definitely give Smite a bit more of a go… would that be okay? Just a few games,” He elaborated, concluding that the scenario was safe. Although she knew where he lived regardless, it would preserve his protective gaming space that Henry adored escaping to.

A growing look of surprise adorned Joy’s visage, one of a multitude of emotions; excitement, happiness, _joy._ It was probably that of which she was known for, that she had mentioned before. Feeling like he had now made up for the unfortunate situation, all he required was that camera – which seemed to be on its way. Awaiting the delivery text from an assistant from the agency that had picked up the job for him, he began to create a new account on Steam that which he could use to play with his fan. Once completed, he told her the new login name he had created. Saving the hassle of it not working later, the smaller female also used her smartphone to quickly add him on her steam account so that they could correspond later to set up a game. It wasn’t quite settling, the reality, but right not she didn’t care.

It was then that Henry stood to his feet after accepting her request. The camera must have arrived. “This is… a little of a cruel request, but could I ask you to… hide in the kitchen? I’ll probably explain it later anyway, but I just want to avoid that situation for now,” the deeper voice requested.

Nodding, the university student collected her items and headed towards the direction that Henry headed before. Standing hidden away, she could hear the sounds of his front door opening; an exchange, a small conversation and then the door closing. He beckoned her out of hiding with the large box in his hands.

He opened it up swiftly with a loose box-cutter before shifting it towards her. Relief overcame the younger adult as she released the camera, switching over to the new one and saving the battery of the last. Retaining anything useful, it was almost as if her camera had never been broken. A small sound of rejoice chimed between them as they exchanged an emotive highfive, Joy glowering with a childish satisfaction, before quickly reverting to her tentative behaviour.

Whilst she stood at the door, the student playfully toyed with Kal as the two humans came to part. "Are you sure you don't need any help getting home? Don't worry about the camera stuff, I'll dispose of it," Henry asked, concern laced in his words.

The smaller counterpart dismissed him politely, moving around a little to show she was fine. "Thank you for taking care of me. It was an experience for sure, I will miss Kal, even if he took me down," she joked, preparing to make her journey back to her temporary stay for the evening. The two acknowledged final glances as they separated, then both returning to their questionably normal lives. 

"Goodbye!" A higher pitch voice twinkled.

"Goodbye, Joy," a lower one rung back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I do plan to continue this, but its not meant to be amazing so please don't expect too much!


End file.
